Lady Beckett?
by ElenaAmidala
Summary: Beckett needs a suitable and one-of-a-kind-wife. Is Elizabeth the right one? This is my first published fanfiction. Please note that English is not my first language and I do not have a Beta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness had fallen over Port Royal. The parting day had seen many things: The successful escape of the governor's daughter and her father's immediate imprisonment. The man currently inside the abandoned manor was clad in modern high quality garment with rich embroidery. His entire demeanour screamed power and wealth. He had heard of Governor Swann's daughter before but had never paid any attention to it. To him she only had been another bored spoiled brat. When the news of Jack Sparrow's whereabouts and of his escape reached him he knew he would have great fun. More surprising had been when he heard that the governor's daughter had helped him escape. The report of Sparrow also told that Elizabeth Swann had been captured by pirates and was eventually found with Sparrow on a deserted island because she had torched all supplies of rum hidden on the island by smugglers. But somehow this intelligent young woman had used her feminine persuasion to twist the commodore around her fingers. When Beckett had arrived in Port Royal he had expected a young woman with a very twisted sense of justice and limited beauty. How wrong he had been! The woman he had seen waiting for her future husband was a rare beauty. She had dark blond hair, perfectly fair skin and a fierce temper. The only bothersome thing for Becket had been the handsome tall blacksmith who should have become the husband to such a pearl. His satisfaction had been great when he handed the governor the warrants. His eyes had never left Elizabeth's. To part Elizabeth from her dearly beloved had been very important for Beckett. If Turner brings him the compass the pirates will soon be dead anyway. If he dies than it would only take longer and Miss Swann would be his. He had expected an ill-conceived escape plan from the Governor, but the boldness of Miss Swann had taken his breath away. He would of course never show it on the outside, but when she had waited for him in his office she had shown her rarity. This woman was not some helpless daughter, but a warrior. She had reminded him of the ancient stories about the amazons. She was his amazon. When she had suggested "some sort of understanding" his mind had wandered in only one direction. He was a man after all. But the gun held at his throat had suggested otherwise. Although he had known that he had not been in any immediate danger he had played along. But he had enjoyed it to see that he could make her nervous in the end. He would get her eventually. He **always** gets what he wants. With the governor in his hands things will be **much** easier. She is all the short-witted man has. As he was now examining Elizabeth's little reign in the manor he could not help but realise that he had greatly underestimated the young lady. If he would believe in something insignificant as faith, he would say that it had intervened. She would have been bored after a month with Turner. He was a blacksmith and a pirate's son and she a wealthy highly educated woman of the high society. As far as Becket could see was fluent in several languages. He could find books in English, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Greek and Gaelic (?!). Why would an English woman own books in Gaelic? French was the language of diplomacy and was essential to survive in the upper classes. Italian was the artistic language for operas. The women in London only knew Latin as far as they needed it for church. But Greek was mainly reserved for scholars. He could find texts of the Odyssey and Iliad in their origin language. It seemed to him that Elizabeth Swann could not sate her hunger for knowledge. Like him! As he inspected neatly arranged shelf he found some books with neat handwriting. Elizabeth had written several books about the Caribbean. He could find writings about the people and their customs, about pirates, sailing and about religion. She had written about the different religions of the slaves. Her knowledge could be very useful for him. But as he was reading further he discovered that the blond was so talented in her use words and so proficient in the art of rhetoric that she could be dangerous to his company. He read a pamphlet against slavery. Even he could follow her argumentation against it but the East India Trading Company had another policy. What was that? Behind the books were two other books hidden. One book was about Pirates and their Code and the other was in Elizabeth's handwriting. As he leaved through it he found that the last entry was three days ago: The day before the prevented wedding. This was her personal diary. But it was written in the Greek Alphabet. A smirk began to form in Beckett's face. So she tried to hide something. He would find this interesting reading. As he was going around her room his perfectly polished boot tapped on something hard under her bed. He discovered four boxes with knives, pistols and a large box with an old long sword and a rapier and several daggers. Could she use all this weapons?! If yes then she was much more dangerous than he had anticipated. This fiery young woman was a too rare diamond to be killed. While he was further assessing Elizabeth Swann a new plan began to take shape.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny afternoon after the short daily rain which always seemed to cleanse the air. The cartographer worked very precisely to fill the blank gaps on the huge map of the world in Lord Cutler Beckett's office. He was very fastidious about his drawing because he knew that Beckett was completely against inaccuracy and would have him shot at the slightest deviation of reality. Each ship that came in the harbour brought new information of newly discovered places.

Beckett clad in the best dark and green garments admired and analyzed with a knowing look the weapon of the former commodore. The last few days he had worked out the exact plan to get his perfectly manicured hands on the fiery governor's daughter.

Now was the time to start with the first step, which enquired the father. As she was his only surviving child she naturally had a very special place in his heart. That information was very valid for Beckett because she was Swann's pressure point and he would do everything to save her. The playing with the former Commodore's sword would be another way of bringing his point across. Beckett had learned long ago that the display of weapons alone during a "negotiation" could be useful.

"There is something to knowing the exact shape of the world amongst place in it. Don't you agree?" he asked the governor putting the swords end on the floor. The old man in shackles was standing shadowed by two marines in front of the window. One marine would have sufficed but Beckett thought that two loyal marines to guard him looked better and was more frightening for someone in shackles. Swann still in his governor's clothes was looking older than usual and much smaller without his big grey wig. His lachrymal sacs were bigger which indicated the lack of sleep he had the past few days and nights and he smelled awful.

"I assure you these are not necessary" the governor said pleadingly holding out his hands towards Beckett but he just resumed playing with the sword. "I had you brought here because I thought that you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter." Pointing the sword towards the older one once again to emphasize the word daughter

"You have news of her?" Swann asked surprised. This man could either try to threaten him without evidence or have spies everywhere. He suspected the latter and received the answer from Beckett's right hand man Mercer who was looking for culprits through a golden telescope "She was recently seen on the island of Tortuga and **left** in the company of a known pirate: Jack Sparrow and other fugitives of justice."

Beckett could see that this information did not please the governor. If she would have been here he would probably reprimanded her for leaving with Jack Sparrow.

"Justice." The Governor mumbled shaking his head "Hardly"

Beckett used this moment to step in and tell him about the other comrade she has picked up in the sinful harbour. "Including" he said putting the sword back into its shaft with a swing: "the previous owner of this sword, I believe. " Beckett could see the new surprise about this new information in the old man's face.

Now was the time to devastate him again so that he would comply with the deal. "Our ships are in pursuit and justice will be dispensed by cannonades and cutlers and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personal find it distasteful to even contemplate the horrors facing all those on board." Beckett gave him a very vivid description of what happened to all pirate ships to scare the poor man even more. After that he looked expectantly at the man to wait for the question that would set his plan off.

"What do you want from me?"Swann asked desperately fearing for the life of his only gem.

Smirking Beckett told him: "Your authority as governor, your influence in London and your loyalty to the east India Trading company. "Silently snorting the old man said: "To you, you mean"

Beckett now had hard to fight his triumphant smile , moved in front of the Governor and asked tauntingly soft: "Shall I remove this shackles?"

Governor Swann resigning to his fate told him: "Do what you can for my daughter"

While Mercer was removing the shackles Beckett now sitting on his desk invited the governor to sit.

"Well down to business then." He said using his most casual voice." I have prepared two contracts for the safety of your daughter!" Still rubbing his sore hands Swann was surprised again. "What contracts?" he enquired.

"You see, **Governor**" Beckett informed him "in order for you to save your dearly beloved daughter, all you have to do is to sign this contract." The Governor became slightly nauseous. He did not know if it was because of the contracts or because he hadn't eaten anything for days. "What does it say?" he asked with shivering voice.

Beckett smirked again but the Governor would have liked to wipe it off his face. "It ensures your loyalty to me. Your daughter's life is in my hands now. You will do exactly as commanded and your girl will be saved even after her association with pirates." Wondering how he would accomplish that he asked: "How will you save her? As you said she associated with pirates. "The answer left him breathless."

"Marriage of course!" Beckett told him as if talking to a school boy. "Her new last name will bring her safety. **Nothing** else. I can promise you that." Swann fought with himself. Could he trade Elizabeth to such a cruel, cold and calculating man? It would destroy her! Her life would be a living hell. Would she accept Beckett? What about her love for Turner and after all she believed in the concept of love. She would live in a cage and used by Beckett like an animal! He could not do it! Therefore he clarified: "If she refuses? She loves William very much after all." "Then she will be good enough for one last night before her hanging."

Chills ran down Swann's back. "She is used to freedom. Can you promise me to treat her well and kind?" he pleaded. "If she is compliant and sees reason then yes I try to be. Although... kindness is not in my nature." The younger man answered. "But **you** need to consider that her life is at stake at the moment and that my name is the only thing that can safe her." Pointing at the contracts he assured the governor: "She will have everything material that she wants. Her only duty to me will lie in giving birth to an heir and in educating him."

With a heavy heart and shaking hands the Governor reached for the nib to give his consent not looking at the heartless grinning leader of the East India Trading Company.

After sealing the contract Beckett could not hold himself back to taunt the broken old man a bit more.

"So you see Mercer. Every man has a price he will willingly accept... Even if for what he hoped never to sell. "


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE!**

Elizabeth's dreams were disturbing. Once she was standing in Davy Jones Locker and could not find any water. Her mouth was dry and she was so thirsty. Then she was on Davy Jones's ship. She was standing on the bridge next to Davy Jones who suddenly turned into Will and then into Jack. Jack started to laugh at her and pointed at her and all the crew was laughing at her. It was not a friendly laughter but the laughter of maniacs which sent chills down Elizabeth's back. Then she was surrounded by darkness: Black thick darkness where she could not see anything. Not even her own hand. She could hear voices calling her. Sometimes they were nearer and other times they came from afar. The voice she could hear now seemed near again. But it sounded like Lord Cutler Beckett?! She must be dead! She was in hell! Would she be reunited with Will? Her parents would probably be in heaven. Why was she in hell? There was that voice again!

She slowly opened her eyes. When she wanted to rub them she felt that her hands were shackled. Her eyes began to adjust slowly to the rare light. She could make out that she was in the brigg of a ship. She felt the soft heaving and rocking of the ship which could only mean that they were still at sea and that they had perfect conditions. The last thing she remembered was the sinking of the Flying Dutchman. It had been drawn into the Abyss along with her love. Calypso had personally killed Davy Jones, her former lover who had betrayed her. Will had died with a pierced heart! Tears started to gather in her eyes. She was alive and without him. Jack and she had made it to the Pearl, but they were destroyed by the armada. She was proud of **her** pirates, because they had caused a lot of damage. The armada had eventually won, but it had been a fight to remember. The Pirates had managed to decimate half of the armada's ships as far as she had witnessed although they had fewer ships. The last thing she had seen after the destruction of the beautiful Pearl as she had been floating on a piece of wood, had been the ship she feared the most: The Endeavour. So her chances were high that she was in Beckett's hands. That could only mean that he would make an example of her. Her: The Pirate king. He would probably taunt her, torture her and then hang her. She realised that she wasn't cold. There was a blanket around her. Why?

"Ah! **The Pirate king** has finally woken up! Lord Beckett wants to see you!" Mercer snarled appearing from the darkness in the Brigg. How that horrible man had survived Jones's attack was beyond her. When he went into her cell he began to unshackle her from the bench. She tried to punch him, but wasn't quick enough and he shackled both of her hands with other shackles. Then he yanked her on her feet and pushed her through the door. Elizabeth's heart began to race. She was going to be brought before Beckett. The next moments would decide about her faith. As she was not quite steady on her feet she stumbled. Mercer cursed, held her with one hand on her upper arm in an icy crib and dragged her mercilessly through the decks to the charting room. Much too soon Elizabeth was pushed through the delicate white doors of the charting room where she stood eyes to eyes with her father's murderer. His cold blue eyes were penetrating her. Elizabeth shuddered. "Thank you, Mercer! That will be all." He dismissed his henchman who seemed disappointed that he could not watch the confrontation. Beckett's eyes never left Elizabeth's. He took her appearance from head to toe and started grinning. She was still wearing the exotic black and golden Asian garments which hid her figure perfectly. Her hair, kissed by the sun, had more blond strains and was loose. Her skin was darker and looked like bronze. She looked different. Determined, trained and her face looked thinner than before. Her lips were dry because of her time in the salt water. But she was still the most intriguing women he had ever met. And she was his now. Elizabeth felt like a piece of meat that was about to be eaten. This man had ordered her father to be killed! The thought feed her determination to kill that bastard and follow her love and her family. After what seemed like a long time he moved to a table and filled two cups with tee and offered her one cup without a word. God she wanted to drink something! She was so thirsty! Her mouth watered. But Elizabeth refrained herself and declined by only starring at him with small eyes. Beckett put her cup down and kept silent. When she couldn't stand the silence anymore, she croaked out:" Why am I not dead?" Beckett sat down elegantly behind his desk and told her cryptically:"Because you are a too rare diamond." Elizabeth blinked and could not help but feel confused. "Pardon? I feel the need for you to specify that." Her voice was getting better. "Mh!... I see that you can still speak properly. That is most fortunate for me!" If Elizabeth could somehow wipe his grin off his face she would. "Do not change the subject, Beckett" she spat. "Lord Beckett" he corrected her like reprimanding a small child. "Lord Beckett" Elizabeth mocked, mockingly bowing which would have made Jack Sparrow proud. "You are an intelligent woman Elizabeth. So you should figure it out in no time." Beckett seemed to undress her mentally and Elizabeth felt suddenly very vulnerable. "What has happened to the Pirates?" Beckett put down his tee, stood up and pranced towards Elizabeth. He was smiling? No he had to be grinning! "Either dead or awaiting their just sentence" he said in a businesslike tone slowly walking towards her. "I told you that most of you would die". "Just? Most?" Elizabeth found her rage again. "You mean all!" she stomped her right foot. "Most of these pirates had no chance! Many became pirates because your **precious** company forced them to. Your taxes are too high to make earnest trade possible. The sentence is hardly just!" Beckett was standing mere inches away from her. That was to close! She could smell his cologne and it smelled wonderful after almost two years of stinking pirates who were living without personal hygiene. He took her shackled arms in his hands ignoring Elizabeth's flinching and pulled her closer. He was stronger than he looked. She tried to get away from him but could not. Then he whispered into her left ear:" **You** are the only **p**irate who will not die!" Coldness was rushing down her back. "**Yet**."

With that he let her go and tried to get back to his desk, but Elizabeth seized the chance to use her shackled hands to attack him. She put her shackles around his throat, like Jack had the first time he tried to escape from Port Royal and she attempted to choke him. Beckett certainly was surprised and when he wanted to call Mercer he realised that he could not use his voice. Where did that strength come from? He tried to wiggle out of her grip, but it was useless. He mentally panicked. This woman would kill him! He managed to pull her over to a table and kicked a metal box of the table. Elizabeth felt a rush through her body. She felt strong again. Her thirst was forgotten. She would avenge her father and all the murdered pirates. He would pay! But it was very hard for her to keep up the strength. She began to breathe faster and sweat pearls started to appear on her forehead. All of a sudden something was in front of her mouth and struggling to keep up her strength she realised another presence behind her. She eventually let go of Beckett and collapsed. Her vision was fading and the last thing she heard was Beckett gasping for air.


End file.
